


诗

by amumal



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 师生年下 - Freeform, 是玟灿, 玟左灿右, 诗意手淫(?????)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal
Summary: 你是那天上月，引着我的潮汐。
Relationships: Bang Chan & Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 3





	诗

-

-我还是不懂怎么去创作一句诗。  
-不要去创作它。去感受它。

男孩疑惑的双眼像百合一般澄澈，令人目眩。阳光引向他的睫毛，倏忽所有记忆都染成金色。黄昏向天空铺展着，温柔的四月的海面映着熟悉的光亮。方灿听见滨岸边肆意翻腾的波涛，那是羞怯的、危险的信号。

-一切不确定的、神秘的、怀疑的，你可以试着停留在那儿，而不去追究和理解，不必得出一个结果——只要你感受到美。  
-只要感受到美，其他的都不重要吗？老师。

老师。

轻轻的两个字，似问号蜿蜒到了尾际，迷失着跌下的一个消沉的点。海滩上的孩童随潮水方向奔跑着，笑声凌驾海浪驶向无尽。方灿只觉心跳像一块黑色的石头，向窗外坠落。他只能说话，他不敢听。心与双唇背道而驰，而他是作恶的出卖者，深陷每一个美好的诅咒。一旦被人声唤醒，他就要淹死。

-老师的眼睛像照耀的双星。

宇宙被压缩成一个圆球，沿着未知的轨迹滑行。男孩微笑着，向课桌另一头望去。不是小心翼翼地，而是近乎高谈阔论地、愚鲁地吐露着。

-老师的脚背，像月夜里掉落的银色的弓。

方灿知道男孩在靠近，他脚踝的一侧覆着浅浅的呼吸。长裤的裤脚卷起，不同于时间的流逝，指尖的布料总是回迭的，一次又一次地向起点攀延。因美而酩酊的心并不是罪恶的，方灿这样告诉自己。浅薄的字眼，戏谑的流盼，无法忽视的每一次搏动。但疼痛的诗律不是罪恶。

声响不会背叛。当深邃热情的凝望落在寂静和孤独里，疲倦的、干涸的、恐惧的、痛苦的，一切都将是美的乐章。男孩手指纤长，轻抚着震颤的弦。他向他的神跪拜，却从未乞求宽恕。

-老师去过吗？快乐的地方。

彻夜无眠的苦修的隐士有什么快乐可言呢？凝视海水冲洗人间，永远清醒，永远蕴藏着不可言说的悲哀。他将一切都放进了诗思，他抛弃了所有人。欢愉的殿堂里容得下两副躯干，可找寻安身之处的路上，那狭长隧道般的磨难里，却只能一人穿过。方灿瑟瑟抖动着，仿佛用尽了一生的呼吸。他不可抑制地呜咽了。

快乐。快乐。

-嘘——

男孩在方灿膝间稳稳地跪着，手掌抚慰般摩挲着，直至对方变得哑寂。方灿的脑海里有一团火，燃过无数的虚谷山丘，被谁吹拨得愈发明炽。男孩捧住他，将他收藏一般。太过长久的停留，足够人仓皇地卸下思考，逃离一切消亡与抱负。

有那样一瞬，方灿以为自己将永远、永远沉向海底。他在男孩掌心留下了印迹。那样盛大而微渺的时刻，在极致的快乐里试探着伸展出来，似流连沙滩的脚印，等待时间将负债抹去。

傍晚的意味隐隐地透出来，空气里的热也将下沉殆尽。男孩缓缓升起来，仍在年长者双膝之间，眼眸浅浅垂下，落向世间独一无二的清白的月色，像异邦人凝视着归途。

-老师，再教教我吧。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 因为写得太隐晦所以在lof都没被查封（讽刺了）anyway 这是一篇短小的淫诗kkkkk


End file.
